The Lost Legacies
by Aria-chanforever
Summary: Fenrir LameduNord, sombrage et Dovahkiin. Parcourant sa terre natale en affrontant les dragons et entrant dans les tertres redoutés des nordiques, ne s'attendait pas à en trouver un qui changera sa vie. Pourquoi Tiber Septim, Talos, avait laissé son nom sur ce tertre cacher dans les montagnes? Sa destiné va prendre un alors un tournant auquel il ne s'attendait pas.
1. Prologue

_**Nouvelle Histoire avec le monde de Skyrim. ça fait un moment que je travaille dessus. Donner moi vos avis vite please ... Sinon, les droits d'auteur appartienne au grand créateur de ce jeu. Bonne lecture**_

* * *

Prologue

_Début de la 3__ème__ ère._

Tiber Septim se tenait devant l'immense porte noire d'un sombre tombeau. D'un regard de mélancolie, de tristesse et de peine … Il ne put retenir la larme coulé le long de sa joue. Il attrapa la lourde poignée avant de fermer à jamais la lourde porte sombre. Puis dit dans un murmure déchiré.

– Tous nos espoirs reposent sur toi maintenant. Quand tu seras libre, ce sera un nouveau monde. Ce sera une nouvelle vie pour toi. Mais sache une chose, tu ne seras pas seul. Tu ne le seras plus. Tu auras des alliés, des amis. Des gens qui seront capable de te protéger. Que les dieux me pardonnent pour tes malheurs …...**_ Fo Krah Diin._**

Il se retourna vers l'horizon, respirant lourdement. Ne regardant même pas la lourde couche de glace recouvrir la porte noire. Il tourna les yeux alors vers la dernière partie visible du tombeau. Il pouvait ainsi lire pour la dernière fois avant la disparition totale de sa faute quelques mots. Seuls les dragons et ceux qui connaissaient la langue très ancienne et très redouté des seigneurs du ciel pourraient en comprendre le sens profond. Il monta sur son cheval pour redescendre vers la ville du Nord. Laissant ainsi un dernier au revoir. Le vent alors siffla contre la paroi de glace. Lisant ainsi les mots gravés dans la pierre.

**_« À l'aube de la dernière ère, lorsqu'un espoir oublié renaîtra._**  
**_Un dieu déchu, un héritage, léguera._**

**_A jamais dans le froid mordant de la mort à l'ombre de l'étoile du nord, elle a été enfermée._**  
**_De sa prison sanglante de glace, elle attend d'être libérée._**  
**_Entendant jusqu'à la fin des temps, les larmes de ces frères assassinés._**

**_Personne ne pouvait croire en son existence, car banni à jamais du temps par ces pairs._**

**_ Mais quand l'aube la réveillera enfin, dans la glace, la vérité resurgira._**  
**_Lié au dernier Dovahkiin, jusqu'à la dernière bataille, elle le suivra._**

**_Arme aux pouvoirs des Dovah, dans l'ombre de l'enfant de dragon, ils la redouteront._**

**_Elle seule sera juge de libéré l'oiseau de sa cage. »_**

Et comme dans un murmure de son chant, le vent emporta la légende. La faisant siffler dans les parois rocheuses des montagnes de Tamriel. Il en était le messager. Il garda secret son message, le laissant se perpétuer dans les murmures de la mer fantôme, mais aussi et surtout dans les neiges éternelles de Bordeciel pour l'éternité.

* * *

**_Si Vous voulez poser des reviews, je les attends avec plaisir. Promit ... Je poserais le premier chapitre bientôt. bonne nuit  
_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Bon, on peut me lancer des tartes pour ce coups-là. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté avant mais bon, j'ai eu plein de truc à faire et puis, j'ai oublié. ... Bref, je remercie au personne qui m'ont posé leur commentaires, ils m'ont fait vraiment plaisir. **_

_**Sinon, je rappelle que Skyrim appartient à Bethesda Game Studios.**_

_**bonne lecture à tous.**_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Dovahkiin au quotidien.

Un guerrier en armure de Sombrage arriva à Fortdhiver, de retour d'une mission du jarl Korir, il prit la direction de l'académie après avoir déposé au jarl son bouclier. Des garde de la ville l'observaient marcher dans la rue.

– Je me demande toujours pourquoi l'enfant de dragon fréquente cette maudite académie ?

– Je ne sais pas mais il m'a dit que la maîtrise de la magie est tout aussi importante que l'habilité aux armes. Dans les deux cas si un dragon nous attaque dans l'heure à venir, nous avons Fenrir dans le coin c'est déjà un bonne nouvelle.

– Tu l'as déjà vue abattre un dragon ? Par Shor ! C'était effrayant lorsqu'il l'a fait pour la première fois ici.

– Dites donc vous deux ? Qui vous a autorisé à glandouiller ?

– Pardon chef !

Le dovakhiin, comme Fenrir se faisait nommer à présent, arriva dans le hall des éléments pour assister à un cours de Tolfdir. Un cours sur l'école de la destruction. Ça, la destruction, il était doué. Même trop doué au goût des impériaux. Les autres étudiants de l'académie l'accueillirent à bras ouvert heureux du retour leur ancien camarade partit en vadrouille encore une fois dans Bordeciel. C'est vrai qu'être le Dovakhiin, on a des responsabilités, lorsque l'on a de grands pouvoirs. Aussi et surtout, on attirait les ennuies comme la peste. Ça en devenait risible. Dragon, vampire, lycanthrope et bandits, ….

– Tient Fenrir ! Tu es arrivé à temps pour une mission spécial confier à tes amis. Novice Onmund ?

– Tu nous as manqué mon frère regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans l'Arcaneum.

Onmund, son meilleur ami, lui tend un ouvrage d'arcane assez ancien. Une vieille reliure de cuire rouge aux emblèmes de la maison de destruction. Fenrir feuilleta le livre et compris que s'est un sort de destruction de feu inconnu.

– J'zargo est heureux d'apprendre à maîtriser un nouveau sort de destruction. Peut-être qu'il va réussir du premier coup. Mais le khajiit va attendre que quelqu'un utilise le sort pour voir si ça n'explose pas.

– Toujours aussi rabat-joie mon bon vieux J'zargo ! s'exclama Brelyna Maryon l'elfe noir.

– Bon assez perdu de temps j'ai envie de voir de quoi à l'air le sort, allons au sommet de la tour ! Au moins, là-haut, on ne devrait pas trop faire de dégâts.

Le groupe alla au sommet de l'académie accompagné de tous les professeurs ainsi que l'Archimage Savos Aren, qui prit la parole.

– Après m'être entretenu avec vos professeurs, je vous autorise à déchiffrer le livre. Un mage doit savoir faire face à l'inconnu surtout dans un livre de sort. Il doit faire preuve de prudence, de patience et surtout de concentration pour éviter des erreurs ou d'effet secondaire selon le type de sort. Voyez ceci comme un genre d'épreuve pour votre apprentissage. Tolfdir ? La suite je vous prie.

– L'honneur de commencer revient à Onmund qui a découvert le livre en premier. Lis bien le livre et quand tu te sens près, libère le sort dans le vide et de manière à ne pas toucher tes camarades.

– Ou tes professeurs.

– La ferme Fenrir !

– Je préviens juste car, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

– Attends la fin de la leçon et tu vas voir …

– Onmund ? Nous vous attendons.

– Oui professeurs ! Archimage ! …

Onmund se saisit de l'ouvrage des mains de son professeur avant de se mettre à déchiffrer le livre. Au bout de quelques minutes de lecture, il releva la tête avec un air décidé.

– Si j'ai bien compris, c'est un sort de feu utile pour les combats rapprocher sans provoquer de grande explosion, mais qui fait beaucoup de dégât aux adversaires touchés. … Enfin, si j'en crois ma traduction et ma compréhension du grimoire. … Bon commençons.

– Tu vas y arriver mon frère ! Encouragea Fenrir ainsi que ces camarades.

L'apprentie se concentra pour générer une énergie de flamme entre ses mains. Tous semblait aller pour le mieux lorsque le sort est enfin apparut entre les mains du Nordique. Mais pour un raison inconnu la boule de feu d'Onmund gagnait en puissance et s'accroît de manière exponentielle.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! J'ai pourtant suivie les instructions du bouquin ! Pourquoi sa gagne en force tout seul ?!

– Lâche la boule de feu ! Hurlèrent ces camarades.

– Elle s'auto-suffit ! Elle aspire la magie ambiante !

– COUCHEZ-VOUS !

Onmund lâcha le sortilège incontrôlable en direction de la montagne. L'énorme boule de feu percuta la masse de neige du sommet, provoquant une gigantesque avalanche qui épargna bienheureusement la ville. Tout le monde se releva, vérifiant les dégâts possible sur les personnes et aux alentours.

– Le khajiit décide de ne pas utiliser le sort. J'zargo tient à sa vie.

– Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec le khajiit.

– Heu... moi aussi je ne tiens pas être renvoyer du collège. Ajouta l'elfe noir. Est-ce que ça va Onmund ?

Le jeune apprenti ne put exprimer la moindre expression suite à sa « maladresse ». Il semblait extrêmement choquer parce qu'il venait de se produire à l'instant.

– Attendez ! Quelques choses viennent d'apparaître dans la montagne. La neige recouvrait quelques choses. On dirait une sorte de bâtiment.

Le groupe scruta l'horizon pour voir la zone de l'impact, et les professeurs firent de même. Là, dans la montagne au-dessus de Fordhiver, se dressait majestueusement d'immenses portes noires entouré de colonne de pierre de la même couleur que les portes. On pouvait même distinguer depuis la tour de l'académie, des statues de Dragon. Du moins, cela y ressemblait étrangement.

– Tu as raison Fenrir, il y a un drôle de bâtiment qui est apparu. Enfin, qui s'est fait dégagé.

– Je suis très curieux de cette découverte. Un bâtiment qui ne se trouve pas dans la carte de Bordeciel. _Très étrange_. Pensa Tolfdir.

– Partez en ces lieux, je vais consulter des ouvrages d'histoire avec quelques professeurs et surtout comprendre comment un simple petit sort de flamme a fait exploser une bonne partie de la montagne. Onmund est-ce que … ? Pauvre novice, il ne réalise toujours pas ce qu'il vient de se passer. Quelqu'un aurait-il la gentillesse de le réveiller ? Et lorsqu'il aura retrouvé l'esprit, dite lui de ne pas s'inquiéter. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Il aurait pu lui arriver bien pire.

Fenrir se releva du sol pour marcher en direction de son ami. Il secoua la main devant les yeux du Nordique. Il soupira avant de saisir les épaules de l'apprentie pour le secouer un peu plus fort. Avant de finir par perdre patience pour le secouer comme un prunier.

– Hey ! réveille-toi un peu c'est fini, tu es toujours vivant, entier... enfin presque, j'en appelle à l'esprit de Onmund. Allô ! Fordhiver appelle Onmund. Descend de Sovngarde ! Ce n'est pas encore ton heure.

– Hein ? Quoi ? … Je ne suis pas renvoyé ? … Je n'ai tué personne … ?

– Mais non ! Par contre tu as bien éclaté la montagne, tu as provoqué une avalanche. Et revois l'ordre de tes priorités.

– PAR LES NEUF ! S'écria le Nordique avant de retomber encore une fois dans les pommes.

– Mais t'inquiètes pas la ville a été épargnée. Restes parmi les vivants.

– ouf... et après ?

– Tu as déterré un tertre et on va aller jeter un œil. Aller debout mon vieux.

Le nordique se releva, maugréent le fait que Fenrir aurait pu éviter de le secouer si fort. Les étudiants descendirent en hâte de la tour. Ne se souciant pas des personnes qu'ils rencontraient ou percutaient. Plus presser de découvrir les étranges ruines. Ils croisèrent au passage dans la ville le Jarl mécontent. Mais après explication de la découverte, celui-ci autorisa le passage des étudiants et ordonna qu'ils soient accompagnés des gardes. Le groupe partir en direction du tertre en haut de la montagne avec quelques soldat du jarl qui exprimaient leur mécontentement. Heureusement il y eu plus de peur que de mal sinon les soldats auraient massacré le mage responsable de l'attentat si la boule de feu avait touché la ville. Onmund se retint bien de dire qu'il était le fautif. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'écourter sa vie.

Fenrir arriva en premier devant le tombeau et vit une grande porte noire avec des statuts en forme de dragon. Une immense arche de pierre entourait la porte, créant une ambiance glauque lorsque l'on regardait les lézards de pierre qui semblaient aussi vrai que nature. En s'approchant de la porte, Fenrir sentit un froid mordant contre la roche. En y regardant de plus prés. Il constate une sorte de couche translucide recouvrant la porte. En posant la main dessus, il vit à sa plus grande surprise qu'il s'agissait de glace. Mais pas de la glace commune à Bordeciel. Elle semblait plus froide, comme la mort. Plus dure, comme le cristal. Presque invisible de loin mais bien présente.

Les professeurs et les apprentis regardèrent l'étrange structure et la porte scellée.

– Étrange de voir des symboles de la langue draconique, je ne connais pas tous les mots encore, mais pourquoi ici ?

– Et quand surtout Fenrir ?

– Moi aussi jeune apprenti je trouve cela très étrange. Attends je vais dégager la couche de glace.

Tolfdir lança plusieurs sorts pour ouvrir la porte. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses de dégager la voie, il soupira bruyamment d'irritation.

– J'zargo pense que le nordique doit recommencer le sort. On sera sûr que le feu sera assez puissant.

– AH NON ! SURTOUT PAS ! hurlèrent les étudiants.

La réaction de l'ensemble de la classe acheva la dépression grandissante d'Onmund qui maugréa dans un coin de la falaise alors que son meilleur ami se fendait la poire à force de rire. Tolfdir fut alors surpris de voir une tablette avec des écritures connu qui semblait effacer mais un seul mot était visible.

– Pourquoi est-ce écrit _Tiber Septim_ ? Surtout ici.

– Écoutez professeurs je vais en parler à Ulfric, il connaît peut être ces lieux ? Retournez à l'académie je reviendrai avec le Jarl. Je préfère qu'il soit au courant et éviter que le Thalmor soit ici. Il va chercher à détruire ce lieu s'il y a un rapport avec Talos.

– Entendu tu peux partir.

Le dovakhiin prit son cheval et galopa en direction de Vendeaume. Depuis le haut de la tour Ancano observa le tertre. Il avait entendu parler d'une ancienne légende racontant que Talos, en personne, aurai caché une arme dans un lieu tenu secret. Les indices l'on conduit vers Fordhiver.

D'après cette légende, cette arme est extrêmement puissante et pourrai basculer le sort de l'empire. Le Thalmor la voyait comme une menace mais aussi utile en sa possession.

– Je pense que je devrais patienter encore un peu et attendre.

Après une journée d'attente, Fenrir revint à Fordhiver accompagné d'Ulfric Sombrage ainsi que de quelques soldats. Le jarl fut enchanté d'apprendre cette découverte et surtout curieux de savoir ce qu'il contient. Il préférait le voir de ces propres yeux au plus grand déplaisir de Galmard.

– Donc voici ce fameux tertre déneiger par l'un de vos élèves et que, bienheureusement, la ville a été épargnée par la coulée de l'avalanche.

Fenrir lâche un petit rire en direction d'Onmund qui le fusillait du regard. Le mage venait seulement de se sortir de sa simili dépression et il fallait que l'autre, là, enfonce à nouveau le couteau dans la plaie à peine cicatrisé. Il montra bien à l'enfant de dragon que son heure viendrait à la suite de cette aventure. Que ce serait la dernière qu'il vivrait s'il continuait à rire.

– N'en rajoute pas Fenrir!

– Ça va, mais j'adore la tête que tu fais !

– de toute façon, tu adores toujours la tête que je fais lorsqu'il m'arrive un malheur.

La porte comportait toujours un obstacle pour la troupe. Elle refusait toujours de s'ouvrir. Aucun sortilège ne fonctionnait pour l'ouvrir et surtout, aucuns sortilèges n'arrivaient à faire fondre la couche de glace.

– La langue draconique est peut-être la clef de la solution Fenrir.

– Tu n'as pas tort Mirabelle. Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être assez puissant pour cette glace.

– Ulfric connaîtriez-vous les mots de puissance pour un cri de feu ?

– Bien sûr ! Je suis un nordique. J'ai étudié la voix. Nous l'utiliserons ensemble pour accéder à cette porte.

– Soit ! Allons-y !

**_ Yol Toor !_**

Les cris des deux hommes qui maîtrisaient le thu'um, explosèrent le mur de glace pour laisser enfin apparaître la porte noire.

Ulfric ouvrit en premier la porte. La première salle était assez spacieuse avec des inscriptions partout sur les murs. Mais malheureusement certaine non pas résister au ravage du temps. Tolfdir essaya de déchiffré les textes.

– Incroyable ! ces écritures datent de bel et bien de la période du règne de Tiber Septim, il y a pas le moindre doute.

Fenrir ainsi que ses camarades observèrent également les inscriptions avec fascination. Mais J'zargo interpella son professeur, car il a trouvé une tablette qui était toujours intact.

– Attendez les jeunes ! Laissez-moi lire ceci. Puis Tolfdir lu à haute voix.****_À l'aube de la dernière ère, lorsqu'un espoir oublié renaîtra. Un dieu déchu léguera un héritage. Enfermée à jamais dans le froid mordant de la mort à l'ombre de l'étoile du nord. Sa prison sanglante de glace, elle attend d'être libérée. Entendant jusqu'à la fin des temps, les larmes de ces frères assassinés. Personne ne pouvait croire en son existence, banni à jamais du temps par ces pairs. Mais qu'en l'aube la réveillera enfin, la vérité resurgira dans la glace. Lié au Dovakhiin, elle le suivra jusqu'à la dernière bataille. Arme aux pouvoirs des Dovah, dans l'ombre de l'enfant de dragon, ils la redouteront. Elle seul sera juge de libéré l'oiseau de sa cage._

Durant le récit, Ulfric découvrit un journal en bonne état, enveloppé dans un tissu. Le tout enfermé dans un coffre de cristal scandaleusement ouvragé. Des mains de maître avaient sculpté l'œuvre. Il ouvrit le livre avec beaucoup de précaution. Il fronça les sourcils à la lecture de l'œuvre avant de sauter dans les dernières pages du livre. À la lecture des derniers passages de l'ouvrage, il fit un mouvement de recul avant de prendre un air de surprise par l'écriture ainsi que la signature de l'auteur. Il prit le livre et le cacha dans son sac le plus rapidement possible. Suite à la lecture du magicien, tout le monde regardèrent Fenrir.

– Quoi ? Vous voulez mon image ? Que voulez-vous que vous dise ? Je ne suis pas plus futé que vous pour cette tablette. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est écrit _dovakhiin_ que ça veut forcément dire que c'est moi la solution à l'équation!

– Attend, c'est marqué mot pour mot :_ Un dieu déchu léguera un héritage. Lié au Dovakhiin, elle le suivra jusqu'à la dernière bataille. Arme aux pouvoirs des Dovah, dans l'ombre de l'enfant de dragon._ Et tu penses que ça ne te concerne pas ? _Entendant jusqu'à la fin des temps, les larmes de ces frères assassinés._ La guerre entre l'empire et sombrages, avec le Thalmor par-dessus le marché. Tu vois tous est lié à toi ! remarqua Onmund au plus grand déplaisir de son ami.

– Bon d'accord si c'est encore moi qui est censé trouver quelque chose dans cette cave, je vous conseille d'être préparé. Par expérience il y a toujours un comité d'accueil à l'intérieur. Suivez-moi !

La troupe traversa sans encombre le tombeau_, ironiquement parlant_. Évitant seulement les pièges de flamme, de fléchette empoisonnées, d'éboulement de rocher, des murs de pique piégé et gouffre ainsi que des attaques de quelques dizaine de paquet de draugr.

– Vous voyez ce n'est pas de tout repos les tertres. Malgré le fait que j'ai rarement vu autant d'obstacle, c'est même étonnant.

– Tibet Septim a peut-être eu de bonnes raisons de poser ces pièges.

Le groupe arriva enfin au fond du tertre. Selon l'estomac de J'zargo, cela faisait plus de 5 heures qu'ils se baladaient dans les ruines. Selon la tête d'Onmund, il pencherait plus pour 2 heures aux maximums. Une lourde porte avec l'emblème de Tiber Septim sculpter dessus. Deux ailes de dragons de pierre faisaient offices de battant et l'effigie sculpter de la bête se situait juste au-dessus de leurs têtes. Fenrir prit son courage pour ouvrir les battants. En entrant dans la salle, le spectacle lui coupa le souffle. La salle était deux fois plus grande que la première pièce. L'odeur était pestilentielle, celui des morts. Avec l'air glacial ambiant, l'elfe noir et le khajiit avait un peu de mal à résister à cette fraîcheur intense. Mais il y avait une lumière qui scintillait dans la salle ce qui faisait contraste avec l'ambiance. On était dans un jardin recouvert de glace. D'un calme pur. De nombreuses plantes de cristal froid décoraient la pièce ainsi que dès l'entrée, deux imposantes statues de dragons qui gardaient, posé sur deux piédestaux. On constate alors que la pièce est remplit de coffre et de livre. Ulfric regarda quelques minutes les alentours avant de faire signe à plusieurs de ces soldats de se rapprocher de lui pour qu'il puisse leurs donner les ordres concernant les objets de la pièce.

– Qu'est-ce qui fait froid ! c'est encore pire que dehors comment des nordique peuvent supporter ça ? brrr...

– Les sculptures ont été faites comme la glace qui recouvrait la porte seigneur Ulfric.

– Je l'ai constaté Fenrir. Soldats ! Je veux que la troupe se sépare en deux. Une partie reste ici pour garder la porte au cas où l'on se ferait attaquer. Je veux aussi qu'ils fassent un inventaire de ce qu'il se trouve dans la pièce. Aucun vol ne sera toléré. Suis-je clair ?

– OUI SEIGNEUR !

– Bien ! Enfant de Dragon, continuons la route. J'ai constaté que les sculptures convergent vers la même direction. Je pense que l'on trouvera bientôt ce que Talos avait enfermé ici.

– Bien seigneur Ulfric. Onmund ! Tu viens ? On ouvre le pas ensemble.

– Je n'ai pas envie de servir de quatre heures pour draugr.

– Viens ou je dis que tu as …

– Faut toujours que tu me forces la main. Mais je te préviens Fenrir, si je meurs … Je m'assurerais que tu sois hanté par mon esprit jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

Fenrir étouffa un rire à la menace de son ami avant de pousser la porte de glace face à lui. Les soldats sombrages s'organisèrent en deux groupes pour assurer la protection ainsi que le bon déroulement de l'exploration du tombeau. Certain s'attelaient déjà à la recherche d'indice ou de trace en rapport avec l'ancien empereur. Le groupe rentra à nouveau dans une salle immense. À la plus grande surprise de tous, la salle était d'un blanc immaculé. Les statues de glaces étaient si réelles que l'on pouvait croire qu'elles allaient se mouvoir. À l'entrée de la pièce se dressait une étrange stalagmite. Il ne semblait pas coller aux décors. Ou qu'il est été ajouté par la suite par quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Il était relativement opaque et difficile de voir s'il avait quelques choses à l'intérieur. Le regard de Fenrir fut attiré par le mur draconique. Mais aussi et surtout, par cet étrange cercueil taillé dans le cristal. Entouré par quatre dragon aux ailes repliées autours, comme protégeant l'écrin mortuaire.

En s'approchant, il vit des pierres se retourner. S'attendant à un piège, il fut surprit de voir des miroirs descendre et des volets s'ouvrir. Faisant ainsi s'éclairer la dernière pièce en entier. Le spectacle était magnifique. Sur le reflet de la salle de glace, on pouvait voir danser les nombreuses aurores boréale. Les soldats s'approchèrent du cercueil et furent enchanté par la vue. Dedans se trouvait une jeune femme. Le teint teinté par le soleil. Un corps fin reposant dans un tissu pourpre. Un visage serein enchantant les spectateurs.

La jeune femme portait une longue tunique bleue océan. On pouvait voir l'armure et ces attaches ornant la tenue. Une épée tenue entre les deux mains de la femme portait les emblèmes des Septim et des lames. Ces cheveux étaient blonds avec une teinte cuivrée. Ils étaient attachés dans une coiffure complexe, retenu par de nombreuses attaches de métal précieux. On notait avec surprise la présence d'une tiare autours de la tête de la femme. Cette dernière représentait deux dragons se faisant face et retenant une pierre qui pouvait être associée au soleil. Un diamant d'une pureté sans égal. La couronne était elle-même faite de pure argent et or. Mais ce qui captivait les yeux des hommes de la pièce, c'était bien la jeune fille prisonnière de la glace éternelle. Qui était-elle?

* * *

_**Bon, voilà qui est fait. en espérant que ça vous a plu. Je précise que le second chapitre risque d'arriver dans les prochains jours. Mais donner moi votre avis s'il vous plait.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Bon, ce soir, nouveau chapitre. Mise à part les OC, l'univers des Elders Scroll appartient à Bethesda. Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Réveil.**_

Bon nombres de soldats en purent s'empêcher de soupirer en contemplant la jeune femme endormit dans la glace. Elle semblait si sereine et si belle que l'on pouvait croire qu'elle aurait pu se lever pour les saluer.

– Regardez-ça, c'est impossible ! Il y a un corps en parfaite état ! Tu crois que c'est Tiber Septim qui l'a laissée là?

– Elle est belle la rougegarde endormir comme ça ! Dirent les soldats sombrages, devant la belle cristallisée.

– Évitons de casser le cercueil de cristal. Ça pourrait la mettre en mille morceaux.

– Non ! Peut-être qu'elle porte un indice sur elle.

– Oui mais rien ne permet de briser la glace.

– Il y a une autre femme cristallisé, une nordique, elle est en position accroupis ! On a réussi à dérivée assez de lumières pour voir ce qu'il se trouvait dans la stalagmite de l'entré. Elle semblant faire une révérence, comme une allégeance.

– Mais quel est cet endroit ? Ça commence vraiment à m'inquiéter ! Dit l'elfe noir collé au pauvre khajiit qui n'était pas plus rassuré que sa camarade.

Fenrir toucha le cercueil et compris qu'il est diffèrent que celui de dehors. Comme si le cristal était vivant. Peut-être que de simple coup de pioche était suffisant. Mais ça l'étonnait grandement. De plus, si c'était la salle principale, il aurait dû avoir un comité d'accueil dangereux. Vraiment dangereux. On ne laissait pas comme ça un « joyaux » pareil sans laisser de gardien.

– Quelqu'un aurait-il une pioche sur lui ? Demanda l'un des soldats.

– Non mais on dirait qu'il y a une pioche ancienne nordique accroché au mur.

– Merci, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué.

Le dovakhiin pris la pioche et la passa au soldat. Il observa son camarade se préparer à frapper l'ouverture du cercueil. Le soldat élança ces bras, tenant fermement sa pioche et concentra toutes ces forces pour briser la pierre. Mais au moment de l'impact, le cristal émis un son puissant, comme celui d'une cloche. Un son cristallin qui emplit la pièce, faisant légèrement secouer les alentours.

– Mais que faites-vous soldat ! Hurla Ulfric. Enfant de Dragon ! Je suis sûr que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de tenter de la sortir de son sommeil sans que l'on ait regardé qu'il n'y a pas d'autres pièges.

– Veuillez m'excusez seigneur. J'ai laissé faire le soldat sans vraiment songer aux conséquences.

Onmund retient son ami qui parlait avec le Jarl. Il avait le teint blafard et semblait avoir vue un dragon. Enfin, un dragon vivant.

– des … des...des...des !

– quoi encore je ne comprends rien.

– ….sei...sei... sei...

– mais articule !

– SEIGNEURS DRAUGR !

Dans un fracas de pierre, on vit s'ouvrir aux quatre coins de la pièce des tombes caché par l'éclairage. La pioche nordique était le piège. On l'avait placé là pour piéger ceux qui voulaient ouvrir par la force l'écrin de cristal. Le son du cristal les avait réveillés et ce n'était pas des petits draugrs de base mais plutôt ceux qui faillaient à tout prix éviter. Fenrir maudit intérieurement sa stupidité. Onmund créa un bouclier d'énergie pour permettre d'encaisser la première vague d'énergie. En plus d'être extrêmement difficile à tuer. Ces créatures pouvaient maîtriser la voix. Joie soupira Fenrir en tirant quelques flèches dans la tête des créatures. Les soldats Sombrage chargèrent sur les morts vivant mais avec des créatures qui maîtrisaient la voix ça empêchant tout combats rapprocher. Les soldats furent alors rapidement désarmer. Heureusement pour les rebelles et pour toutes personnes vivantes dans la pièce, les mages, apprenties comme maître, étaient parfaitement capable de faire face aux créatures puisqu'ils ne seraient pas désarmés par un cri.

– vous voyez soldat. La magie peut être un excellent outil dans certaine situation. Remarqua Tolfdir aux soldats d'Ulfric.

– Ils sont trop nombreux ! Il en sort de tous les cotées !

– Croyez-vous pouvoir donner un cours accéléré de magie ?

– … Dans de telles conditions, je suis sceptique.

Fenrir fut envoyé contre le cristal par l'un des déferlements des draugrs. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Il se releva difficilement. Espérant légèrement un miracle. Un seigneur draugr apparut alors devant ces yeux. Il releva la tête pour voir son adversaire, espérant atteindre sa dague dans sa poche pour pouvoir se défendre contre la créature. Cette dernière prépara un cri ce qui permit à Fenrir de rouler sur le sol évitant l'attaque brûlante de la créature.

– J'ai eu chaud !

– Fenrir ! Le draugr a brisé le cristal.

– Quoi ?

Fenrir tourna alors les yeux vers le cercueil transparent. Il vit alors sur la surface du couvercle une fissure apparaître. Cette dernière reçut à nouveau un coup ce qui l'agrandie. Un deuxième draugr lança un déferlement contre Fenrir qui se trouvait devant le cercueil. Le cri finit d'achever le cristal. La prison éternelle de glace se brisa dans un son assourdissant. Un son aigu emplit la pièce ce qui attira tous les draugrs vers la même position. Le centre où se trouvait Fenrir et le cadavre allongé sur le tissu pourpre.

Les draugrs allaient lui lancer une attaque puissante et malgré que ces amis tentaient de le sortir de ce piège, Fenrir sentait bien qu'il allait dérouiller et grave. Sûr que rien ne pourrait le sortir de ce guet-apens. Il sentit alors une main lui attraper le bras. Dans un mouvement extrêmement lent, il tourna la tête pour tomber sur deux yeux aussi blancs que la neige. La femme venait de le saisir comme si elle se réveillait après une sieste. Elle se leva de manière étrange. Attirant sur elle le regard des draugrs. Elle murmura quelques choses d'incompréhensibles avant de disparaître de la vue de tous. Les soldats entendirent alors le bruit de chairs transpercées par le métal. Ils virent alors réapparaître au centre du cercle de draugrs la femme. Elle regarda aux alentours avant de cracher du sang et commencer à s'affaisser. Fenrir sauta rapidement de sa place pour la rattraper dans ces bras. La femme avait les yeux dans le vague. Elle ne devait pas être très consciente de ce qu'elle avait fait. Comme agit par instinct. Le Dovakhiin la regarda, les yeux surprit par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il entendit alors quelques choses de compréhensible de la part de la femme.

- A l'aide … ! Elfes … m'attaquent ! Père … Pely …!

Il fut surprit par la phrase. Il constata alors avec horreur que du sang tachait ces mains. Il vit alors que la femme saignait au niveau de l'abdomen.

– Professeur ! Elle saigne !

Le mage de guérison arriva sur le champ face à l'enfant de dragon pour lancer plusieurs sorts de soins. La vieille femme fronça les sourcils avant de pousser une exclamation de colère.

– Elle est victime d'un sortilège noire qui empire ces blessures. La glace semblait être ce qui la maintenait en vie. Tolfdir !

– oui ?

– Va chercher l'Archimage. Lui seul pourrait connaître le contre sort du maléfice qui touche cette jeune femme. Fenrir ?

– Oui m'dame ?

– Tu vas continuellement appliquer le sortilège _soin du compagnon_ sur cette femme jusqu'à ce qu'on l'ait amené à l'académie ou que l'Archimage ne la voit. Suis-je clair ?

– Bien !

Les sombrages regardaient avec effroi les cadavres de draugrs jonchant la pièce. Aucun n'avait été épargné par la femme. Elle avait été dangereuse comme un dragon. Ulfric regarda la stalagmite d'entrée. Il lança un cri qui brisa le cristal et laissa tomba ce qui semblait être une nordique. Elle portait d'étrange tatouage sur le visage et les mains. Les cheveux blond blé descendaient jusqu'à la taille et était maintenu en tresse. On pouvait voir des anneaux de métal dans la coiffure qui pouvait passer pour des armes si la femme agitait la tête.

Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux un peu brumeux. Elle leva les yeux pour voir les personnes qui se trouvaient aux alentours. Mais elle prit très rapidement une attitude de guerrier en se dressant face aux hommes. Les mains sur ces deux lames courbées attachée à ces hanches.

– Qui êtes-vous ? Où se trouve mon seigneur ?

– Je suis Ulfric Sombrage. Jarl de Vendeaume. Vous devez être la gardienne de cette salle.

– … On peut dire cela. Où se trouve mon amie ?

– Votre Amie est vivante. Elle va se faire emmener jusqu'à l'académie. Mais nous souhaitons vraiment savoir ce qui lui est arrivée et son lien avec Tiber Septim.

– Je n'ai pas à répondre à votre question sur son lien avec l'empereur. Mais pour tout vous répondre sur ces blessures. Elle a été attaquée par des Haut elfes. Et pour la faire disparaître à jamais, ont utilisé un sort de l'école de destruction et de l'illusion.

– Maudit soit ces satanés elfes. Dit un des soldats dans un coin faisant frissonner les étudiants concerné par l'appellation.

– « haut elfe ». Soyez respectueux des Elfes ! L'une des raisons qu'elle était toujours en vie après l'attaque est qu'un elfe noir a tenté de la sauver. Je ne déteste pas les elfes. Je haïs les Hauts Elfes.

– … Je crois que je viens de voir la différence. Cette femme fait peur. Ajouta Onmund à J'zargo rapidement.

– Je me Nomme Sahir. Je suis Huscarl de Runa. Sa garde personnel. Son amie la plus proche. J'espère juste qu'elle va survivre et cela en va dans votre intérêt.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle est entre les mains du Dovakhiin. Il l'emmène jusqu'à l'Archimage. Je prierai à tout le monde de sortir de ce tertre et de rejoindre l'académie. Nous allons attendre le réveil de la jeune femme.

– Bien seigneur Ulfric.

– Merci Jarl de ne pas prolonger les explications. Mais qu'est ce diable le « _Dovahkiin »_ ? dois-je réellement me sentir rassurer de sa présence au côté de mon amie ?

– Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de la légende de l'enfant de dragon ?

– Ah ! si ! pardon ….. Je suis réellement perdu par ce que m'entoure. Mais mon honneur me dicte une conduite de guerrier et non de buveur de lait.

– Nous essayerons de vous rendre la situation moins dure. Que vous puissiez retrouver des repères stables. Je vois bien que cette situation vous échappe réellement.

Les soldats prirent le chemin qu'avait pris le Dovakhiin avec la blessée et le maître de guérison. Ils étaient partit avant le réveil de l'étrange femme tatoué. Un des mages la regarda un peu plus car quelque chose clochait dans le personnage. Il trouva ce qui le dérangeait en voyant une longue queux tigrer se balancer au rythme du déhanchement de la femme. Il remarqua enfin des deux oreilles perchées sur le haut du crâne. Cachées parmi les cheveux blonds.

– Vous êtes une Khajiit ?

– …. Oui mais plus précisément une Ohmes-rath. Et j'y tiens.

– J'zargo est heureux de rencontrer une des siens.

La femme regarda le khajiit avant de renifler l'air. Elle mit alors la main sur sa dague. Regardant avec défis l'homme chat.

– N'y pense même pas. Je te préviens. Je ne vais pas avec le premier minou venu. Pigé ?

– Comme de l'eau de roche. Déglutit-J'Zargo en regardant la femme.

La troupe arriva à l'académie, trouvant dans l'entrée Arcano qui semblait de très mauvaise humeur. Tolfdir regarda le haut elfe, espérant qu'il ne fasse pas de remarque ou autres qui pourraient coûter la vie à des innocents.

– Qu'avez-vous trouvé dans ce tertre ?

– … Juste des draugrs oreille pointu !

– Huscarl Sahir. N'envenimez par la chose. Arcano ? Avez-vous vue passer Fenrir.

– Cet _homme_ est passé il y a peu avec quelqu'un dans ces bras. L'Archimage m'a alors congédié et fait sortir de sa salle.

– Vous m'en voyez heureuse Oreille pointu !

– Comment osez-vous parler ainsi à un Thalmor ?

– Bah ! Comme ça ! En agitant la langue peau lisse jaunis ! Maintenant, navré de vous ôtez de mon passage. Mais j'ai à faire des choses plus importantes que de subir un _TShlamor._

Sahir poussa l'elfe de son passage de la manière la plus noble qu'il soit. Les sombrages applaudirent à la performance de la femme chat. On aurait dit un vrai nordique. Le thalmor fulminait de rage par l'appellation mais n'étant pas en position de force, il se retint de faire tout commentaire.

L'Archimage s'activait à défaire les sortilèges noires posés sur la femme. Il était impressionné mais aussi scandalisé par la complexité du sort. Ce dernier était vraiment fait pour tuer la victime dans d'atroce souffrance. Au bout de longue heures, il réussit à défaire la dernière malédiction.

– Colette ! Notre amie est hors de danger. Vous pouvez lui lancer les sorts de guérison et l'installé dans un lit.

– Nous devrions lui trouver d'autres tenus. Les siennes sont couvertes de son sang.

– Je vous laisse vous en charger avec Mirabelle et Farabela.

L'Archimage sortit de ses appartements, laissant les femmes se charger de s'occuper de la jeune fille. Il rejoint dans la salle des éléments le Dovakhiin et Ulfric Sombrage. Arcano semblait avoir des mots avec le chef de la rébellion et le dovakhiin. Alors qu'une femme semblait attendre patiemment les nouvelles en regardant avec les novices le conflit entre les 3 hommes. Elle s'approcha de lui avec grâce.

– Vous devez être l'Archimage … comment se porte mon amie ?

– Elle est sauve. Mais le monstre qui a osé user de tel horreur envers une jeune fille.

– C'était des assassins. Des Hauts Elfes. Ils furent tués par la suite mais nous n'avions pas vue au début que Runa avait été touchée. Lorsque nous l'avons vue. Tous les agresseurs étaient morts. Aucun ne pouvait répondre de comment la sauver et sa vie nous échappait. L'empereur, qui devait la vie à Runa, a décidé de lui venir en aide en espérant la sauver en la cachant dans un tertre. J'en fus nommée gardienne deux ans après son enfermement dans le coffret de glace. On m'y a gelé comme mon amie. Le tertre est alors caché aux yeux du monde pour une longue période. La suite vous la connaissez. Le tertre est trouvé et vous nous avez sorti du sommeil éternel dans lequel nous avions été plongés.

– Et quel est le sujet de la dispute entre eux ?

– Je crois que l'oreille pointue n'a pas aimé que je le nomme ainsi. Et qu'il n'est pas d'accord de la présence d'un chef de la rébellion ici à Fordhiver. Je crois que j'ai fait le tour. … Ah ! Oui ! L'homme blond, Fenrir je crois, a été insulté par oreille pointu et a décidé de défendre son honneur.

Les deux furent interrompus dans leurs discussions par des éclats de voix. Ils virent alors partir Arcano furax. Fenrir rit de bon cœur au départ du haut elfe. Lorsque celui-ci passa à côté de Sahir, elle lui fit un sourire carnassier. Montrant bien qu'il avait eu raison de sortir de la pièce avant qu'elle ne lui fasse un sort.

Le haut elfe outré monta dans les appartements de l'Archimage, voulant voir ce qui était caché dans le mystère de la jeune femme endormit. Peut-être est-elle celle qui détenait l'arme de Tiber Septim. Grâce à elle, il fera honneur aux Thalmors. Mais, pour cela, il devait éviter de se faire voir par les femmes qui s'occupaient de changer la jeune fille. Il attendit dans l'ombre que les femmes sortent de la pièce. Il s'approcha alors du lit où se trouvait la blessée. Il renifla de dédains en la regardant. Une rougegarde ? En quoi une rougegarde pouvait être utile ? Il regarda alors sur son corps s'il trouvait des stigmates ou des runes que l'on pourrait qualifier d'arme. Il souleva son bras du bout des doigts, trouvant des tatouages de Nordique. Il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite qu'il se faisait observé.

La jeune fille avait la vision trouble mais elle commençait à voir de plus en plus clair. Elle se sentait perdu, mal et fatiguée. Comme si elle avait dormit sans dormir. Comme si elle avait couru pendant des heures. Elle essaya de rassembler ces souvenirs, lorsqu'une douleur dans son abdomen lui ramène des souvenirs en avant. Elle fut prise de panique et cela lui permit de revenir totalement dans le monde des vivants. Elle tourna les yeux alors vers la personne qui se trouvait à côté d'elle et devint blafard. Elle se saisit alors du premier objet à sa portée. Qui se trouvait être un chandelier en argent plutôt massif. Elle frappa alors l'elfe de toute ces forces, l'envoyant valser contre le mur. Elle sauta du lit pour se saisir de ses armes se trouvant sur une table pas loin. L'elfe se redressa et prépara un sortilège électrique pour mettre hors d'état la femme. Cette dernière campait sur une position de défense avec une épée entre les mains. Il lui envoya le sortilège qu'elle évita avec souplesse. Elle le regarda avec un léger sourire avant d'ouvrir la bouche comme pour parler. Mais de sa gorge naquit un grondement. Un grondement similaire aux dragons. Arcano ouvrit grand les yeux de panique. La jeune fille se mit alors à chanter en langue draconique les mots de puissance.

– **_Fus Ro Dah !_**

L'elfe fut alors envoyer en travers de la pièce comme une marionnette désarticulé. Runa entendit des personnes se rapprocher de la pièce. Elle chercha du regard une sortie. Elle descendit alors les escaliers espérant trouver un endroit hors de danger. Elle dévala en toutes hâtes les marches avant de percuter quelqu'un. Les deux personnes descendirent le reste des marches en roulant pour finir l'un sur l'autre en bas des escaliers. Runa ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer une paire d'iris Bleu. C'était un jeune nordique de son âge. Ce dernier la regardait choqué et un peu confus. Elle entendit alors l'elfe hurlé d'attraper un terroriste hurleur qui venait de l'attaquer. Même si c'était un nordique, le jeune homme pouvait être au service de l'oreille pointu qu'elle avait envoyé valser quelques instants avant. Elle pointa alors sa lame sous la gorge de l'homme qui sourcilla à l'action. Il sourit alors, attrapant avec ces jambes la femme pour inverser les rôles. Il se trouva alors sur elle et elle sous lui. Il sortit sa dague, montrant bien qu'il était le plus fort dans ce match.

– Holà m'dame ! On se calme !

– Descendez de dessus moi ! Tout de suite !

– Je ne reçois pas d'ordres de demoiselle qui reste à faire la couture.

– _Joie !_ Je suis tombée sur un nordique de base. Soit ! Au grand maux … **_fus Ro Dah !_**

Fenrir se fit pousser violemment hors du chemin de Runa qui se remit sur ces pattes pour continuer sa fuite. Mais elle fut cette fois plaquer au sol par une puissante paire de bras. Fenrir s'était déjà remis sur ces pieds et avait bien décidé que la jeune fille devait se calmer. Il vit bien qu'elle était paniquée. Il se rappela alors de la discussion de Sahir. La dernière chose qu'elle avait vue c'était un haut elfe qui lui plante une lame dans le corps. Il maudit alors la présence d'Arcano qui n'avait pas trouvé comme meilleur idée que d'aller fouiné son nez dans les appartements de l'Archimage. En parlant du loup, il le vit descendre mais aussi arrivée le reste de la troupe. Il sentit alors une lame sous son coup.

– Que faites-vous sur Runa ?

– J'essaye de … BAM !

Il se prit alors un coup de poing dans le nez de la part de la dite Runa. Il se tenu le nez en jurant. Runa se redressa pour se remettre en position de combat, cherchant à comprendre sans baisser sa garde.

– Du calme Runa ! Personne ici ne t'attaquera. Enfin, … Peut être lui vue que tu lui as brisé le nez.

– … Pas brisé, détruit oui !

– … Et l'elfe de la chambre ? Le gars a la peau lisse qui se trouvait au-dessus de moi lorsque je me suis réveillé, je dois le prendre comment ? Lui dire bonjour comment allez-vous ?

– Je crois comprendre le fond du problème.

– Et on est où ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après l'attaque ? Je me souviens de pas beaucoup de chose. C'est très flou dans mon esprit.

– Je crois je peux t'aider à mettre les bouts ensembles mais avant ….

La jeune femme regarda son amie khajiit se tortiller d'embarras avant de lui sauter dessus en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

– Tu étais à deux pas de la mort. Prête pour le voyage pour Sovngarde.

– … ça va Sahir. Ne pleure pas … Je suis toujours là.

– C'est grâce à Tiber Septim.

– … QUOI ? JE LUI DOIS QUELQUES CHOSE À CELUI LÀ ? OH NON !

– Runa ! T'as passée l'âge de te morfondre. Et aussi, sache qu'il est mort donc …

– oui mais … Et ces descendants ... Et Pely ?

– À l'heure actuelle, les Septim ne sont plus aux pouvoirs. Le dernier est mort lors de la crise d'Olivion comme vient de me l'expliquer l'Archimage.

– …

Runa regarda avec stupeur la khajiit. Comme si elle ne croyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle venait entendre. Et surtout loupé un gros morceau de l'épisode qu'était l'histoire de Tamriel.

– Crise de quoi ?

– Oblivion.

– Quoi ? C'est quoi ?

– Plutôt c'est quand. En fait, Des adeptes de Méhrune Dagon ont ouvert les portes d'Oblivion en 3E les héritiers de l'empereur aussi ont été assassinées ainsi que l'empereur lui-même. Mais il y a eu une lueur d'espoir quand on avait appris l'existence d'un fils bâtard de l'empereur nommé Martin mais...

– Quoi mais …. ?

– Le Daedra est sortir en plein dans la cité impérial. Il y avait des porte partout, se fut le chaos et pour bannir Dagon, Martin, le dernier héritier direct, a utilisé l'amulette des rois pour devenir un dragon avatar d'Akatosh. Et après la bataille il s'est changé en pierre. Et il est toujours là actuellement. En statue !

– … Quelle ère ? Qui est Martin ? Je ne connais pas de Martin. De Pély ? …

Sahir perdit toute couleur. Cherchant ces mots pour expliquer sans être trop brusque envers son amie qui devenait de plus en plus livide. Ulfric prit alors la parole.

– Pélagius a régné dès la mort de Tiber Septim. Mais malheureusement, malgré son glorieux règne, il fut assassiné 3 ans après sa montée au pouvoir par la confrérie noire.

– … Je … QUI ?

– C'est un groupe d'assassin. Des professionnels, des adeptes de sithis. Il faut prier la mère de la nuit pour lui demander d'abattre quelqu'un et en peu de temps c'est faire. J'ai déjà était victime de une de leur attaque et j'ai réussi à tuer mon ravisseur. Dit Fenrir pas plus choqué que cela.

– Runa … il y a autre chose que tu dois savoir.

– Quoi Sahir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pire que d'apprendre que Pély est mort assassiné.

– Il a été assassiné il y a déjà plusieurs siècle mon amie. Tu as dormis plus de 500-600 ans. Et tu es la dernière de ta famille vivante. Ils ont disparu en même temps que la famille de l'empereur. Je suis désolé.

La dernière phrase acheva Runa qui s'évanouit à nouveau, une expression d'horreur et de grande douleur affiché sur son visage.

– Elle l'a mieux prit que je ne l'espérais.

– Vous en avez de bonne vous. Je trouve qu'elle l'a très mal prit.

– Ce genre de nouvelle entraîne la mort de la personne qui les dit par ces mains. Elle peut se révéler aussi dangereuse qu'un dragon. Son frère lui a même dis qu'elle aurait pu tenir tête à Alduin si il était encore de ce monde.

– _Charmant_. Ajouta ironiquement Fenrir en regardant la femme au sol.

Pensant aussi en même temps au problème des dragons qui étaient de retour et que selon ces recherches, il était possible que ce soit la faute à Alduin. Mais avant de mettre cette hypothèse en avant il devait en avoir acquis la certitude. Il soupira en se frottant le nez qui était douloureux avant de reprendre la femme choqué au sol pour la remettre dans un lit qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter si elle ne voulait pas avoir affaire à Colette. La mage médecin. Une vrai mère poule lorsqu'il s'agit de ces patients.

* * *

_**En espérant que l'histoire commence à vous plaire. Laissez moi votre avis. ça me ferais vraiment plaisir. Bonne vacance à ceux qui en ont.**_


End file.
